Interpretation
by Meresta
Summary: GerIta-ish:: When Prussia talks to Italy, it all depends on what side of the conversation you hear. Request, oneshot


**A/N: **This is what happens when me and StarsOfYaoi talk about possible fics. It started with a very innocent: 'just some Prussia/Italy interaction', and ended with..well..this xD I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you'll have just as much fun reading it xD Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **When Prussia talks to Italy,it all depends on what side of the conversation you hear.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, use of alcohol, use of country names, suggestive themes.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Interpretation.**

A deep, satisfied sigh left Italy's lips as he relaxed into his bar seat. Germany sat beside him, looking more relieved than content, yet just as happy about making it through the meeting alive.

It had been a long, _long_ day. World conferences weren't held that often, so everyone went all out. America told everyone about his plans to eat eastern food for ten days, so close the gap between him and the eastern countries. France took this opportunity to ask America out for dinner at his place, which America politely refused. France then shifted his attention towards Romano, who refused in a less polite manner.

Russia made use of the commotion to sneak closer to Lithuania, swapping his bottle of water for a bottle of vodka. Though Lithuania had no idea what was going on, Poland had seen it happen. He started yelling things at Russia, who just smiled when Lithuania picked up his bottle. Poland then knocked Lithuania to the floor with a primal cry of 'LIEEEEEEEET!!', so Russia took his bottle back and took a sip, looking a little disappointed.

When Switzerland started firing 'warning shots', China panicked and tried to reason everyone. He suggested giving everyone some moon cakes, when Korea said that moon cakes were cooked by him first. China felt his hand move and before he knew it, a moon cake had landed in Korea's face. For some reason, this triggered a food fight, America guarding his hamburgers with his life, and everyone asking England for food to throw.

Japan watched silently, waiting for his opportunity to say that he'd consider it, though he wasn't quite sure what it was he should consider. Germany talked to Italy about the immaturity and idiocy of everyone with so much passion, he hadn't noticed that the country had been sleeping for the past two hours.

That was probably because he was still wearing his clothes.

All in all, it was pretty safe to say that everyone had an _intensive_ day to say the least, and the need for a drink came quick. Most countries didn't have the energy to go back home to get it, so everyone stayed at the bar next to the conference room.

Germany couldn't drink, since he had to take Italy back home, but he still managed to enjoy himself. Next time, it could be an idea to have drinks _before_ the conference. It might just make things go smoother. On the other hand..

America and England were having a drink-off, with Japan carefully counting the score. Poland was having way too much fun for two cocktails and France ran around trying to spike Romano's drink.

Germany was watching Italy, hoping he would keep himself out of trouble, when he saw someone putting his arm around him. Just as Germany was about to knock the breath out of whoever attempted touching Italy, the two of them started smiling.  
"Hey, Prussia~ You were here too?"  
"Of course I am! I had to go back home and change first though, I had these horrible bean stains on my suit." He made a face, and Italy laughed.

Germany twitched. _Why_ was Prussia here and _why _was he being friendly with Italy.

"So, how've you been Ita-chan? Has my darling brother been hard on you?" He pulled Italy a little further towards him, finding no resistance whatsoever.  
"I'm fine~ I wish I could have had some pasta today though.. How are you? You look great~!"  
"I do, don't I?"

The two of them started laughing again, and Germany didn't know where to look. Meanwhile, England was accusing Japan of counting in America's favor and Poland was trying to pull Lithuania into a very suspicious-looking corner. Romano appeared to have left, and France was nowhere to be seen. After several second of trying to find a distraction, Germany ended up looking at Italy anyway. Prussia caught his stare, and smirked.  
"West! What's with the troubled look? Ita-chan and I have been friends for a long time, haven't we Ita-chan?"

Germany swore that if his brother called Italy '_Ita-chan_' one more time, he would _hurt_ someone.

"Yes~ Prussia is a great friend~!"  
When Italy noticed the look on Germany's face, he quickly added; "But Germany's a great friend too~! Though Prussia is taller~.. and he always gives me pasta~.. and he has siesta with me~.." His voice decreased in volume as he added more and more things that Prussia did better, and Germany started looking around for a hole to jump in. How come he never noticed these two being so close?

They have siesta._ Together. _But, Italy still slept in his bed, that had to mean something, right? Why did he even care about Italy's social life? He's his own country, it's up to him to decide who he wants to be friendly with. As long as it doesn't get too friendly.

"Yeah, I should get going now. I look this good for a reason, you know."  
Italy nodded as if he completely understood Prussia's hardships and got up to wish him goodnight.  
"Oh, Italy, you should come to my house again soon, I'll make you pizza!"  
"Uwaaah, really~? Thank you~!"  
Italy shot forward and gave Prussia a tight hug, which he happily returned, winking to Germany over Italy's shoulder.  
"My pleasure. You two play nice now!"  
Italy waved at him as he left the bar, his mind still with the promised pizza. He wondered what flavor Prussia would make for him.

Meanwhile, Germany could only see a dreamy stare coming from Italy, and it riled him up. Within two seconds, he had hauled Italy over his shoulder and marched out of the bar.

"Germany~ Where are you going?"  
"Home."

That night, Germany couldn't sleep. Italy lay beside him, snoring softly, probably dreaming about sleeping even more. Germany looked at him, then the ceiling.

Maybe he'd make some pizza for lunch tomorrow.

---

The next morning was a day off, so Germany took the time to review his paperwork as Italy slept in late. Both got disturbed by the phone ringing, late in the afternoon, and for some miraculous reason, Italy got to it first.

"Hello?"

Germany stormed into the living room a few seconds later, his jaw dropping when he saw Italy had reached the phone earlier. Without bothering to dress himself first.  
_"Hey, Ita-chan! It's me!"_  
"Aaah~! Hi Prussia!"

Germany's eye twitched and he stared fiercely at the phone Italy was holding, hoping that somehow, it would make Prussia hang up.

_"So how're you doing? Have a good night?"  
_"Yeah~ I had a really nice dream~"  
_"Really? Did you dream about me then?"_

Italy giggled, and Germany decided he liked that. Just not in this context. He had to think of a way to make either of them hang up.

"Noooo~ Silly~"

Germany frowned, and went back to his office. Italy noticed him leave and called after him.

"Germany~ Where are you going~?"  
_"What's going on Ita-chan?"  
_"Germany just lef- oh! He's back~! ..What's that?"

Germany tried to mouth words at him as held up his paperwork.

**_We are busy, you have to hang up._**

Of course, Italy didn't get it. So Germany exaggerated. He started moving his hands even faster, waving the papers about.

**_WE BUSY. YOU HANG UP._**

"Germany is acting weird~"  
_"Now tell me something I don't know."_  
"I'm naked~"

Germany's eyes went wide and he dropped the papers. He started forming a cross with his arms, shaking his head really fast mouthing a big 'Noooooo!' his way, hoping Italy'd get the hint and hang up.

_"Yeah, I kind of knew that already."  
_"Whaaat~? Really? You can read my mind! So coool~!"  
_"Ain't I awesome? You have to tell me something else now."  
_"Uhnn.. Germany has a birthmark right on his-"  
_"Know that."  
_"..he always sings when he-"  
_"Know that."  
_"He talks to his-"  
_"Know that too."_ _  
_"Aaah~ Prussia, you're too hard~!"

Germany choked a little. Of course Italy meant that the question Prussia asked him was too hard, but no one was going to explain that to the tomato-headed German. Then, suddenly, an idea got into his mind. He ran off to the bedroom, Italy again looking as he left.

"..He's leaving again~"  
_"Why don't you come over to my place then, I'll make that pizza I promised you!"_

Then, Germany reentered the room, a bed sheet wrapped around his body. He was still in full gear, so it looked a little strange, and it didn't get any better when Germany dropped himself onto the floor and started to feign sleep.

"Prussia~ I think Germany just fell asleep.."  
_"Are you coming over then?"_  
"Yeah, I'll come over to have pizza with you~"

At that, Germany shot up, got caught in his blanket, fell back down, got up again and started mouthing more words.

**_Siesta! Siesta! Sleep! Sleeeeeeep!_**

"Oh wait, he woke up~"  
_"Aw, that's too bad. I'll make that pizza some other time then. I'll put extra cheese on it!"  
_"Uwaah, that sounds sooo good~"

Alright, so the siesta thing wasn't working. Maybe some food then. He sprinted towards the kitchen and grabbed a handful of raw spaghetti. When he returned, Italy smiled at him. For a moment, Germany thought he'd caught up to his thoughts, and was going to hang up.

"Aaah~ You're going to make pasta~?"  
_"Don't let him do it Ita-chan, he doesn't know how."_

Germany started waving the hard pasta about, again attempting to get a message through.

**_Pasta for you! Hang up!_**

"..Germany's being weird again..~"  
_"What's he doing?"_

At that moment, even Italy wasn't sure what he was doing. He was performing some kind of show, it seemed, the pasta gripped firmly in his hands, trying to gesture him cooking it.

**_PASTA FOR YOU. HANG UP NOW._**

"..He's dancing with pasta~"  
_"Oh my. He has to be careful not to-"_

SNAP!

Italy's eyes widened, so did Germany's, when the now broken spaghetti littered the floor. Italy looked ready to burst into tears, and by the look of it, Germany wasn't far from that point either. Both for entirely different reasons though.

"Prussiaaaa~ He killed the pastaaaaa!!!"  
_"Don't worry Ita-chan, you can just make more, right?"  
_Italy sobbed. "..Yeah~"  
_"There you go."_

Meanwhile, Germany was trying to pick up all the pieces of broken spaghetti, cursing under his breath for his own stupidities. Why wasn't Italy getting his hints? Weren't they obvious?

_"By the way, isn't it almost time for you to get back to bed?"  
_"In bed? Why~"  
_"It's siesta in half an hour, right?"_

Italy took a quick look at the clock, to find his friend was right. He smiled again, and Germany watched in fear since he heard the word 'bed', still picking up raw food from the carpet.

"But, I can do that here too~"  
_"Yes, but isn't it more comfortable in bed?"_  
"Aaah~ You're right~"  
_"I'm probably going to have siesta too today. Good-looking guys like me need to get enough rest."  
_"Yaaay~ Then we'd sleep together~!"

Germany dropped all the pieces he had managed to collect and dropped on his knees. Out of breath and out of options, he started begging.

**_pleasehanguppleasehanguppleasehanguppleasehangup_**

_"I know, won't that be fun? Be sure to rest well, okay?"  
_"I will~! I'm very good at it~"

**_PLEASEHANGUP!!_**

_"Germany should have siesta too, don't you think?"  
_"Yeah~ Germany is good at it too~!"

Germany's eyes widened one more time, before it all became too much. He collapsed in the middle of the murdered pasta, the blanket still half wrapped around his waist.

_"Really?"  
_"Yes~" Italy replied as he watched Germany fall down. "I think he's already started~!"

Italy could hear a soft chuckle from the other end of the line.

_"I didn't know that."_

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


End file.
